


Love

by HiMiTSu



Series: Kurofai Week 2016 [4]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Day 4: Fluff, Fluff, Kurofai Week 2016, M/M, Post Manga, Romance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: KuroFai Week 2016. Day 4: Fluff





	

It was incomprehensible, how easily Fai said ‘I love you.’

After everything they had been through. After everything _he_ had been through. He had his heart broken so many times and it was a wonder how it healed back together and was still capable of love and affection. He was gentle with kids and he cared for Kurogane. And when their journey was over the mage was sweet and carefree and showered his loved ones with affection. Kurogane looked at him and could barely see the traces of all the grief on him. Those shadows used to haunt him: in his eyes, in his smiles, in the way he used to stare at nothing while the pictures of the dark past flashed in before mind. At that time Kurogane had not known yet what ghosts lurked in his past, but now that everything was out in the open…bright sincere smiles seemed impossible.

There was one time when they were in a calm word, just exploring and enjoying their travels, and there were celebrations in town, with music and dancing and fireworks. It was exciting and festive, so of course the magician and the kid insisted they stay a little longer and have fun. Shaoran broke away to explore the local market, more busy at that time of year than any other, but Fai kept closer to the bonfire. He tried to drag Kurogane into the dancing crowd more than once and his pout grew bigger with every rejection, but he never stopped smiling even when he left Kurogane at the edges of the crowd and spun back into the dancing circle.

Fai kept laughing. It was a trilling happy sound that warmed Kurogane’s heart. His golden tresses reflected the light of the fire and his eyes were bright with happiness. He was a figure of elegance as he swayed to the music and moved from partner to partner, every time holding out his hand and inviting a new person in. They all responded to this friendly stranger and echoed his smile with their own. He was the center of attention, his cheer spreading through the crowd.

Fai kept laughing and for once, for just that one short moment, with the memory of the past flashing to the forefront of his mind, Kurogane wondered…what if he just got better at lying? How can a person with so much darkness in his past be so happy?

But then Fai was rushing to his side again and grabbing Kurogane’s hands and lifting up on his toes to press a sweet kiss to his lips. He laughed again the second he pulled away. There was so much happiness in his eyes, pure and unguarded. They wiped away any traces of doubt Kurogane had.

“I love you,” Fai said, barely heard over the music and the crowd. He kissed Kurogane again and was half way back to the bonfire when Kurogane grabbed his hand.

He looked back, smile still in place but gaze questioning. Kurogane drew him back by the hand, gently, and stole another kiss.

Kurogane was a man who preferred to show his love in acts and gestures, words didn’t have as much meaning to him. But they did, to Fai. So he whispered, “I love you too.” And by the hand he lead Fai back to the bonfire for a dance.


End file.
